1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods and systems for programmatically discovering common contacts, including business, professional and personal contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
People and businesses prefer to associate with people and businesses with which they are familiar. In the case where one who is searching for a person or business cannot find a person or business with whom the searcher is familiar, it is usually desired by the searcher to associate with one that is recommended by or at least known to someone who is also known by the searcher. This is particularly the case in the area of social or business introductions and networking. People must meet in order to build a relationship which will promote collaboration.
People are often reluctant to approach another person of interest without an introduction by a third party who has at least some knowledge of both people. Even where someone is recognized by their appearance, their identity may be unknown and uncertain, and an introduction never occurs. It is frequently the case that persons or entities that do not know one another have common contacts; however, as this fact remains unknown to either party, introductions still do not occur. In order to determine if one's friends or business acquaintances know of a person or business, the searcher must frequently call or correspond with several people in order to obtain a name of a person or business known to an acquaintance. This can be tedious, time consuming and intrusive on the time of others, such that many do not attempt to obtain such a referral.